Different World
by InfamousStalker
Summary: Fizer Fizo is basically new in England.She doesnt know about One Direction at all.What will happen when she get the opportunity to open for them? Will she fall for a certain guy in that group? Read to know about it xx
1. Welcome to My world

_I do not own any of the character.I'm aware when they said I could not write about **real** **people**.But writing about them is what people called **fanfiction.**I'm not trying to be a smartass but imagining story involving **real people **(celeb) IS a **fanfiction.**  
_

_Different world_

_**"Everyone made promise but no one dare to fulfill it.I guessed Promise are made to be broken"**  
_

Chapter 1 : Welcome to my life.

"FIZER! Wake up right now or you gonna be late! For god sake this is your first day so get your fatass off the bed and get ready!"

I roll my body to get near to the drawer and reach for my phone. _'Shit its already 7:30!I have to be there at 8.' _I jump out of the bed and reach my lazy outfit at the closet to get ready for my first day in **London College of Music. **My name is Fizer Fizo and i'm gonna be 19 in a week. I moved here last summer after my dad got another so called _promotion._

He said this will be our permanent house. Yeah all bullshit when it comes from his mouth. Two years ago he said Singapore. He even promise me that we will never be in someone else country again. He _**made promises**_** but** _he doesnt **dare to fulfill it.I guessed promise are made to be**_** broken.**

I look my reflection in the mirror. I have a shoulder length dark brown-hair and brown eyes. Nothing special about me. I put black eyeliner and some eyeshadow just to make my eyes bigger. I'm not a huge make up fan especially the overdue one.

I took my phone , bag and start heading down the stairs. I went to the kitchen grab a toast.

"Aren't you going to stay a little while and have a proper breakfast kiddo?" Haikal talk to me while putting the newspaper down.

"Cant do brother. I'm already and I bet Jake is going to be furious when I meet him." I kissed my little brother cheek and head to Jake's car.

"Well , well isn't its our dearest queen of sleepyhead. It so nice of you to join me today for your first day to LCOF." Jake put his fake British accent and grin when I got into his car , well two can play the same game.

"Well Sir Jake it's nice of you to greet me with full of manner , unless you want both of us to be late you better start driving" He smirk at me and start driving towards the college.

I turn on the radio and stare out the window remembered the first time me and Jake met.

We met in Malaysia. We go to the same school unfortunately we loathed each other. He was two year older than me. I'm the weird-outcast smart girl that hated by everybody including him while he's the most popular guy with his gorgeous look. He was great in co-curriculum but not so great in academic especially history.

To stay in the soccer team he need to have at least B+ for history. The teacher assigned me to _tutor _him since i'm the so called 'smart' girl that skip two g_rade_. It was hell for both of us at first.

After a couple month we became close with each other. We tell each other secrets. He told me he was gay and in a relationship with a guy my age for almost a year after I caught him kissing with his boyfriend. On that day he _Jake Alexander_ become my inseparable twin. Some people from our school thought we were in a relationship since they didn't know about Jake's gayness.

Two years later my father said we have to move to Singapore. That night I crashed to Jake's house we cried for hours. He make me watch sad love story with him. According to him crying together is better than crying alone all the way in Singapore.

The next morning before I went home , we promised each other to keep in touch when i'm in Singapore. We skype , text and call each other every single day. But after a year passed we started to grew apart because he have to move to the other side of the world. With the different time zone and all we stopped connect with each other.

I thought I have lost him until last week when we bumped into each other at Starbucks. We chatted for a long time and before we know it we were in our own little world for almost 4 hours. Luckily Haikal called me because he thought I was kidnapped and some sort of shit.

I woke up for my daydream when I heard Jake's squealed.

_"You don't know you're beautiful _

_If only you saw what I could see _

_you'd understand why I want you so desperately _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe"_

That was weird. Why would he be exited when this song came out? Its not that special.

"Oh gee i freaking love this song" he grin and start to sing along with the song.

"Oh Gee I didn't notice that" I replied annoyingly.

"Who sang this song?"

He look at me with a disbelieved face and rolled his eyes at me.

"You must be fucking kidding. Where do you live all this time?Under a rock?"  
He shake his head in his hand disappointed.

"Well yes fact I do. My name is Patrick Star and I do live under a rock" He smirk at my answer and pinch the spot where he slap me just now.

"HA-HA funny. This is not the time for a joke. How did you DONT know about ONE DIRECTION?" He rolled his eyes bigger than before. Wow I didnt know people can rolled eyes that big.

"They're not famous in Singapore." I shrug and look out the window.

"If you want to be alive in this country you should know them." He eye-ing me and I just nodded my head for him to continued.

"Well this band is consist of 5 fucking sex god. The eldest one name's Louis 'The Tommo' Tomlinson 21 years old, then we have Zayn 'The Vain' Malik , Liam 'Daddy Direction' Payne , Niall 'Nialler' Horan who's all 19 and the youngest out of all is Harry 'The Flirt' Styles 18 years old." He answer me with one breath.

"Dude calm down. Your gayness is showing." I chuckled as he try to regain his breath.

"Puh-lease you will be worst than I am if you meet them. You will be fangirling in front of them." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"If I ever meet them which is never"

He park the car as we arrived at our destination.

"Oh you will. They gonna perform here next week. I already bought the ticket and backstage pass and your totally going with me." He said to me seriously.

"Dafuck? why did you do that?Its really unnecessary though" I said as I unbuckle my seat belt.

"Well its for your surprise birthday present. I thought you love them since you dont now its my duty to make you fell in love with them" He unbuckle his seat belt and we get out from the car.

"Pfft i'm not gonna fell in love with them" As we start our way to the office to get my schedule.

"You will. I bet 100$ for it" He took out his hand towards me waiting for me to make a decision.

"Its on gayboy" I shook his hand and go into the office while he go to his locker to meet up with his boyfriend.

When I open the office door there was 6 guy talking. 5 of them look my age while the other probably in his 50's. I guessed it's the head lecturer or something. They all looked at me.

"Oh i'm sorry I didn't know you were busy Mr. Tetrum " I said as I start to close the door again.

"Wait dear its alright we already finish talking" He smiled at me and signalling me to come in.

I came in and stand awkwardly near the door.

"Why are you so far from us? come closer" I take a couple stepped forward and avoid from any of the guys eyes.

"So you're new here?" He ask as he look for something.

"Yes I am.I'm Fizer Fizo" I smiled at him.

"Do you know who's One Direction are?" He exchange look with the guys like some sort of telepathy.

"To be honest I never heard of them before. I only know them since this morning because one of my friend basically give me a death threat when I said I dunno any of them." The guys gave all of their attention to me and start to poke each other. _What the heck are they doing?_

"So you basically dunno what they look like? Not even one of them?" I shook my head slowly and reply to him.

"No Sir. I do not know what or how they look like. All I know is they're group of boyband with a single hit What Makes You Beautiful"  
He nodded his head and look like he found his file._ Yippie._

"oh here it is." he took the file and start to read it. The file have my name on it. Oh shit.

"Well you have skilled in playing guitar , piano and also good in academic. It's settle then." He look up at me.

"Settle?Settle for what?" I look at him curiously as he start to search for some paper.

"Well your gonna open up for One Direction since their open act suddenly sick." He said to me while look through at some paper.

"Cant they find someone else?Someone who _want_ to do it?"

"Well they could but I want you as part of your exam"  
He really have to use the lame exam excuse huh?

"Fine.I hope I dont have to meet up with the band before nor after the concert" Suddenly the guys start whispering with each other.

"Why is that ?" squint his eyes while asking me.

"They probably think i'm some sort of fan that craze for fame when they heard i'm performing for them" I shrug and look away from him.

"WE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Suddenly a brunette boy shout and spun me to look at him.

"What are you doing?Let me go!" I tried to push him away but it was useless because he was way stronger than me. I look at and plead for help but all he did was chuckle at us , all of them are except the guy who basically holding me and the arabic looking guy.

I rolled my eyes and push the guy harder and step away from him.

" Dont. You. Dare. Touch. Me. Again. Understood." I gave him a stern warning and he just nod.

"Well if that's all I have to go now.I'm afraid I would be late for my first class." I smile at him and walk away for the door.

_Zayn's POV  
_

We were talking to when we heard the door open and look towards the 's when I saw a beautiful girl stand at the door.

"Oh i'm sorry I didn't know you were busy Mr. Tetrum " she spoke as she start to close the door.

"Wait dear its alright we already finish talking" she look at and walk in as he signal her to. She stand awkwardly near the door.

"Why are you so far from us? come closer" she took a couple of step closer avoiding our eyes and stand beside Louis in front of Mr.T

"So you're new here?"He ask as he look for something.

"Yes I am.I'm Fizer Fizo" She spoke with a smile. _It is so beautiful and attr-wait Zayn stop thinking like that!._

"Do you know who's One Direction are?" He exchange look with Harry and Liam like some sort of Telepathy.

"To be honest I never heard of them before. I only know them since this morning because one of my friend basically give me a death threat when I said I dunno any of them." All of the attention land on her again.

"So you basically dunno what they look like? Not even one of them?" Suddenly Niall nudge me and we all end with a poke war between ourselves.

_"_No Sir. I do not know what or how they look like. All I know is they're group of boyband with a single hit What Makes You Beautiful_"  
_ He nodded his head and look like he found the file his looking for. _  
_

"oh here it is." he took the file and start to read it. The file have her name on it. I saw her face. It was a worried type of emotion.

"Well you have skilled in playing guitar , piano and also good in academic. It's settle then." He look up at her and start looking for some papers.

"Settle?Settle for what?" Her curious face is so cute. Her eyes and lips.

"Well your gonna open up for One Direction since their open act suddenly sick." He told her as he read some paper that he found.

"Cant they find someone else?Someone who _want_ to do it?" She ask him with an annoying tone.

"Well they could but I want you as part of your exam" I saw she rolled her eyes with disgusted when he mention it.

"Fine.I hope I don't have to meet up with the band before nor after the concert" Harry nudge me and start whisper to me. I dont care at all. At that time all I care about is the girl in front of me.

"Why is that ?" He squint his eyes while asking her. Wow he could look scary if he want to.

"They probably think i'm some sort of fan that craze for fame when they heard i'm performing for them" she shrug and look at outside the window. I felt hurt hearing she said those words. She doesn't know us yet she already judge us.

"WE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Suddenly Louis yell at her and spun her around to face him. His face was serious. I never saw him like that. Ever.

She look shocked not knowing what just happen to her "What are you doing?Let me go!" she tried to escape from Louis grip but it didnt work at all.

She looked at Mr. T and pleaded for help but all he did was chuckle remembering the fact she doesnt know who One Direction are and doesnt want to meet them and yet here she is standing in a full of grip by one of the member itself. Harry , Niall and Liam start joining him. All I could do is watching her. She look at me and I turn away when I realized she caught me while i'm staring at her.

She rolled her eyes and push Louis away harder and its working this time. She took a couple step away from Louis and look furious as hell " Dont. You. Dare. Touch. Me. Again. Understood."

Louis was frightened and just nod.

"Well if that's all I have to go now.I'm afraid I would be late for my first class." She start to walk towards the door when Mr.T called for her.


	2. Now it all make sense

_I do not own any of the character. I'm aware when they said I could not write about __**real**__**people**__. But writing about them is what people called __**fanfiction**__**. **__I'm not trying to be a smartass but imagining story involving __**real people**__(celeb) IS a __**fanfiction.**_

Chapter 2 : Now it ll make sense.

**_"Are___**** you sure they're not rapist. What if they rape you then you'll get pregnant and die. I'm not ready to be an uncle yet."**

_Fizer's POV_

As I walked towards the door Mr.T called me from behind " Fizer why don't I give you a day off dear?"

"I would love to Mr.T but I today is literally my first day. Will it be okay?" I really don't want to skip today. I need to be with Jake.

"Of course because I said so. Now you and the lads go somewhere else. Is that okay with you guys?" He asked the brown hair guy on the left.

"Of course Mr.T we're free right now. Why not right?" A guy with a green eyes answer and wink at him.

"Well move along then children. I have so much work to do" He push us to the door. Once we got outside he gave me my schedule and closed the door leaving me hanging with a total 5 stranger. So great.

I look at the time and its 5 minute before 8. Shit I need to meet up with Jake telling him I wont be in school since I got a day off.

"Uhm well guys I need to go. Hope you have a great day" I turn around and start to walk away when someone spun me around and push me towards the wall. I look up to see a blonde guy smirk at me.

"Where do you think your going Miss?" He ask me still holding my hand.

"Meet up with a friend of mine. Telling him I got a day off and went straight home to go on a date with my bed." I try to get out from his grip it was useless and he grip it tighter.

"Not so fast Missy. The head-lecturer of yours said your going with us to somewhere else than here." The green-eyes guy walk closer to me.

"Well we are _somewhere_ else. We're outside his office. He didn't specific told all of us that _somewhere_ else would be far from his office right." I smirk when I saw his jaw dropped by what I said.

"Well you're going with us whether you like it or not" Suddenly the blonde guy picked me up and throw me over his shoulder.

"If I were you I wont do that"

"Why is that?" He ask me grinning.

"Well you know this is a great position to have your baby making machine being kicked by a black-belt Taekwando's girl you know. One kick could make you paralyzed or even worst die" He rolled his eyes put me down on my feet again.

"You're not kidding right?" His face was damn hilarious I could've laugh at the spot and joined his other friend but that would ruin the plan.

"Of course not, one time a guy got kicked when we're training. It was lucky the girl hit that part in a minimum force if not that guy will be dead" I chuckled at my own thought. It was my stupid stalker that basically stalked me everywhere I go. I ask to fight him to make it clear that I dislike him.

Suddenly the blonde stomach growled like he didn't ate before he came here.

"I'm hungry. Hey how far is the fast food restaurant?" He asked me while holding his stomach.

"Well if you walk an hour , if you run 45 min and if you take the car 25 min." I start to walk to my locker. I saw it was quite at the hall. Of course everyone's learning while I'm here stuck with 5 strangers.

"Where are you going?" The Arabic guy spoke up. It's the first time I heard he talked. I look at him and just signaled all the guy follow me since I would be stuck with them until they have to go somewhere else.

I open my locker and pull out a jar of kitkat chunky bar.

"Here eat it before you get some real food. I don't want you to die before we get there" I tossed the blondie two bar of it.

"Want some?" All of them nod so I gave all of them one each. I put my jar inside and took a packet of m&m and skittles.

We walked outside and start walking towards the restaurant. Suddenly my phone rang and WMYB is playing as my ringtone. The guy chuckle when they heard that song. What is everyone's problem with this song? I look at the caller and saw it was Jake. "I swear I'm gonna kill this guy" I muttered to myself before I answered his call.

"What do you want you twat?" he chuckled knowing how pissed I am. _"Why are you pissed?"_

"Well there's a fucking gayboy changed my fucking ringtone to a single hit that was crazed by all of the girl according to you." The guy fake-cough saying their feel uncomfortable. Whatever I'm not your nanny or mother to give a shit about it.

"_Are you with someone else right now?" _Shit how did he know.

"Well yeah. I met them at the office just now. Mr.T gave me a day off. Crazy right?"

"_Fuck yeah! You lucky bitch. You out there alone with a guy not inviting me over."_

"Who said I was alone?" I saw the Arabic guy watch me intensely from the corner of my eyes.

"_You're_ _not alone? So you're basically wandering outside with more than one stranger by your side?"_

"Pree mucho baby boy."

_"**Are you sure they're not rapist. What if they rape you then you'll get pregnant and die. I'm not ready to be an uncle yet.**"_ I rolled my eyes imagining if he could be here and look at it.

"Gosh you pervert. No one gonna rape anyone. I'm not gonna get pregnant and die. Stop thinking like that." I look at the guy and mouthed 'sorry' to them if they heard any of my convo with Jake.

"_Be safe. Use protection okay" _with that he ended the call._ This guy if fucking dead tomorrow._

"Use protection for what?" Blondie came beside me and steal some skittles from me.

"For sex I guess. That's all he think about. Luckily he's a gay-ass if not its going to be awkward for us."

"Ahh I understand" he took some more and walk beside me.

"What's your name? I mean I don't care about who you are but since we're going to walk together till reach the restaurant I'm not gonna be rude and called you Blondie or Green-eyes or Arabic. It will be so rude." He smile at me and look at the guys.

"Well I'm Niall. Mr. Green-eyes is Harry , the one that spun you at the office is Louis , the Bieber look alike is Liam and Arabic is Zayn" He smiled at me and steal another skittles.

"Lemme guess you're the boyband aren't you?" He look at me with his eyes rolled.

"How did you know?" I shrug and put another skittles in my mouth.

"Well you guys basically have the name of the guys in the band, Louis here flip when I said those thing in the office and the fact you stifled a laugh when I said I didn't know any of you."

"You're a smart girl you know that."

"I've been told that many time Niall." I smiled at him and put the empty packet in my pocket and pull out my m&m.

"Do you really think we would think like that?" Louis walk beside me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know. I judge you earlier and its wrong to do that so I'm not gonna to that again." We start to see the Nando's building.

"OMG Nandos! " Niall ran towards the building and all the guy laugh at him.

_Zayn's POV_

She's pretty , amazing and kind. Even though we're a complete stranger to us he gave us something to eat especially to Niall. Nobody like it when Niall grumpy.

We walk towards the restaurant when the WMYB song came on. Louis chuckled and nudge Harry as they watch Fizer rolled her eyes looking at the caller. I bet he's the one that change the ringtone.

She picked up the phone and answer it "What do you want you twat?" it was a silent because we couldn't hear what the guy said.

"Well there's a fucking gayboy changed my fucking ringtone to a single hit that was crazed by all of the girl according to you." She spat the words angrily towards the guy. Louis fake-cough like he always did when thing get awkward or something.

"Well yeah. I met them at the office just now. Mr.T gave me a day off. Crazy right?" she do the eyes rolled again. How many time will she do it?

"_Fuck yeah! You lucky bitch. You out there alone with a guy not inviting me over." _ We all heard it clearly since he basically yell towards the phone.

"Who said I was alone?" She said innocently and look at me. I keep staring at her and she look away. Great Zayn. Now she's probably think you're a creep.

"_You're_ _not alone? So you're basically wandering outside with more than one stranger by your side?"_

"Pree mucho baby boy." _Baby boy? He called him baby boy._

"_Are you sure they're not rapist. What if they rape you then you'll get pregnant and die. I'm not ready to be an uncle yet."_ She rolled her eyes bigger than before.

"Gosh you pervert. No one gonna rape anyone. I'm not gonna get pregnant and die. Stop thinking like that." She look at us and mouthed 'sorry' since its obvious we heard what the guy said.

Suddenly the guy shouted _"Be safe use protection" _and the line went dead.

"Use protection for what?" Niall you really have to ask that question?

"For sex I guess. That's all he think about. Luckily he's a gay-ass if not its going to be awkward for us." That guy was gay?

"Ahh I understand" he took some more skittles and walk beside her.

"What's your name? I mean I don't care about who you are but since we're going to walk together till reach the restaurant I'm not gonna be rude and called you Blondie or Green-eyes or Arabic. It will be so rude." She said in one breath and smile at Niall. I was a little jealous when she did that. Niall look at us and told her about us.

"Well I'm Niall. Mr. Green-eyes is Harry , the one that spun you at the office is Louis , the Bieber look alike is Liam and Arabic is Zayn" He smiled at her and steal another skittles.

"Lemme guess you're the boyband aren't you?" She said as a matter of fact.

"How did you know?" Niall ask with his eyes rolled.

"Well you guys basically have the name of the guys in the band, Louis here flip when I said those thing in the office and the fact you stifled a laugh when I said I didn't know any of you."

"You're a smart girl you know that."

"I've been told that many time Niall." She smile at him and pull out an m&m packet.

"Do you really think we would think like that?" Louis walk beside her and put his arm around my shoulder. I was shot with jealousy like people throw stone in my heart. _Zayn what are you thinking? She's a stranger and he's your bestmate for god sake!_

"I don't know. I judge you earlier and its wrong to do that so I'm not gonna to that again." We start to see the Nando's building.

"OMG Nandos! " Niall ran towards the building and of us laugh at him.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey its Infamous Stalker this I got a messaged from someone called the Dark Lady saying its against the rule and I have to put my story down because it have One Direction in it.**

**They should've told me its not a RPF. I bet some of the other Author out there a little annoyed/pissed when they story have to be put down while some were not right?  
**

**So in case my story will be put down follow my tumblr account : Blowbubblesnotdick(.)tumblr(.)com I will post it from there or follow me at InfamousStalker for any question about the fanfic.  
**

**MuchLovexx**

**InfamousStalker.  
**


End file.
